Heretofore various devices have been used by which a piece of candy is secured in place for consumption by a person.
Toy rocket ships have been provided by which a person can be amused or by which one can enjoy the pleasure of a toy similar to a toy rocket ship. Such a rocket ship has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,365.